AIDS DRUGS and SEX
by DarkLeotruman
Summary: own all of these characters and I David Harlen was a troubled boy with the uncanny ability to get on everyone’s nerves. Even the thought of him coming to your house for dinner was enough to make even the most delicious meal seem disgusting. Although he
1. Default Chapter

own all of these characters and I David Harlen was a troubled boy with the uncanny ability to get on everyone's nerves. Even the thought of him coming to your house for dinner was enough to make even the most delicious meal seem disgusting. Although he was greatly know as lil'menesce every loved him his voice could soothe the most savage beast. This time he was going to be known for something new. He now has the ability to seduce anyone he disires. But will this great power lead to the greatest upset of the 20th century or will this power satisfy David's sick desires.   
  
have created them from my imagination you can only use them if you ask me at headsetboy2003@yahoo.com I am a boy so ladies {wink wink}  
  
Chapter One: My girl  
  
" I call the Sidney the blond the fairest of the chicks of the dinner table." Lousie said as he stepped towards his girlfriend. "I choose Lady Christina of the dark. Who is more wise then she?" Javen moved toward her.   
  
"Well I guess I choose...........David turned his head as if it was stuck. Then he pointed his finger at Hazel the most beautiful girl in all of the school she had turned down all the knights how could David expect to get her for the rest of the school year. " I choose Lady Hazel the most beautiful of all the maidens an the bearer of my heart to her is the earth and to me is nothing." David's words flew like silk and entered Hazels ear. He slowly approached her and made his move first his long arm across Hazels Guichi jacket. The boys watched eagerly as his lips approached her hand could he pull it off. Slowly but shurely he kissed her he had. Done others had failed at. " So you got me now come and get me. Tomorrow my bedroom you, me be there or be a bastered." Hazel pulled David toward her lips and quickly moved her head away before they kissed. (Later)   
  
"Hey guys I pulled it off! I did it I am da'man!" David began to dance around like a idiot "Shut up man you got your girl and we got shit." Rick said. " I'm sorry!" David yelled. " I'm going to get me a little some thing, some thing. We gone be all up in the covers. and its gone be fun!" David said as he quickly scurried towards the door. "This is the best day of my life." David shouted and he ran out the door. "That bastered he thinks he's sweet." Freddie was out to get David and he was going to get him good.   
  
Chapter Two: Oh No you didn't!!  
  
"So girl you got you your man now I want mine! You know! I gatta have me that Freddie." Lawnya said and winked at Hazel "I dumped him because of his attitude and his breath." Hazel looked over at Freddie and began to chuckle. Her cute laugh eccode through the building. Slowly the numerous amount of kids began to exit leaving a trail of paper and debris all over the floor. Hazels white fur carpet was stained with juice and other victuals also. The girls on the other hand left in a orderly fashion following there men and leaving to rooms smelling like strawberries and other such fruits. All except Brittany she left the room just like the guys. She slowly walked past Hazel her hazel eyes peirced Brittanies like a knife. From that point on nothing but anghst would follow Brittany for the rest of the semester.   
  
"Oh no she didn't! She just gave me the eye she thinks she still Mrs. Popular I'll get her back and this time it won't be pretty!" Hazel whispered into Latawnya's ear. Brittany quickly ran to her friends car as her high heels clonked against the tile floor. 


	2. Tempation House

I own all of these characters and I have created them from my imagination you can only use them if you ask me at headsetboy2003@yahoo.com I am a boy so ladies {wink wink}  
  
David Harlen was a troubled boy with the uncanny ability to get on everyone's nerves. Even the thought of him coming to your house for dinner was enough to make even the most delicious meal seem disgusting. Although he was greatly know as lil'menesce every loved him his voice could soothe the most savage beast. This time he was going to be known for something new. He now has the ability to seduce anyone he disires. But will this great power lead to the greatest upset of the 20th century or will this power satisfy David's sick desires.   
  
Last episode: David is the luckiest boy in the universe but his girl Hazel is exspieriencing Brittany trouble. Freddie is out to get David and him and Hazel are schedualed to have intercourse tommarow! And who is going to clean up this mess? So many questions so little time!   
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~##~#~#~#~#~#~~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
Chapter Three: 2nd Battalion 12th Infantry 101st Airborn  
  
"Easy Company"   
  
"Now men you see we are now at war with Fredie he belives that he is the better man among us. He said that he could whip are buts up and bown South Gran Bulavard." David yelled out as he paced around the newly cut grass. It was August the 34th and school was on the horizan. David knew what he had to do. The sweltering sun was tanning all of his grade school budies and the radiation was enuogh to melt even the strongest man in the group. "Well men I see you are the ones that survived the party with a hot girl." David said as he whiped the sweat from his face.  
  
"Men who here wants to quit? Because I don't have the mother fuckin time for loosers like you!" He slowly paced around the boys and whiped his finger across Joey's face.   
  
"No dirt, no salt no nothing you wouldn't last a day in my shoes so get the fuck out may battalion!" The boys began to sag as the sun passed each of there heads and the breeze followed. They knew that were in for the worst time of there life.  
  
"Oh my gosh this is going to take all the help I can get mabey I should call David he should know that I need help all ready. There's just so much food and drinks on the floor that I can't even say it." Hazel said as she ran over and tried to pick up some of the food that was starting to make its residence in the white fur rugs and carpet. "Damit theres just to much junk on the floor." Hazel stated again.   
  
"Isn't that boy.....David supposed to come over for your little romp and in two days your parents are supposed to be coming home." Feiona replyed as she pick up a slice of pizza from the floor whimpishly. Just then there was a ring a the door bell. Hazel quickly ran up to the door and put her back to it. "Hello?" Hazel said as she peered out the pure gold and silver peek hole.   
  
  
  
"Its me and some of my friends we came to help you clean up." David said as the door opened and Hazel jumped out. The boys were all in a line with stain remover mops and buckets. They were dressed in uniform blue jeans and old farmer tops.   
  
The day contiued with them cleaning. Soon the floor was spotless and all the boys were sweating and giving off BO. The smell travled all over the house making the hairs on Feiona's back raise and then curl. "Boy's I hate to drop the hammer on your parade or nail whatever floats your boat but you guys don't have to go home but you have to get the HELL out of here!" Hazel said and prompted them to the door. The smell of there must remained in the room for almost an hour after they left.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~##~#~#~#~#~#~~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
Chapter 4: Temptation House  
  
Fiona's long red hair flowed like a carpet as she walked toward the door. "Well Hazel, I have to uhh meet Brittany at her house I promised her I would meet her at her house." She opened the door and walked out once she had reached her car she dug into her glove compartment and pulled out a brown paper bag. Inside it there where to tampons and some maxi pads after she dug past the eccesories she pulled out a sureng slowly she filled it up with the liquid viagra she had stolen from Hazels parents medicine drawer.   
  
  
  
Feiona gave out a slight moan of pain as the needle peirced her skin. Then she put the car in drive and took off.   
  
Once she had reached Brittanies house and took another shot of the Viagra. Then she jumped out and ran to the door. She quickly rung the doorbell hoping to get a answer. Brittany quickly opened the door and pulled her inside. The room was filled with scented candles and other perfumed iteams. Then Brittany turned the lights low so that the candles where the main source of light. Then she led Feiona to the Red room. Inside there was the same theme as the rest of the house scented everything. The bathtub was filled with flower pedals and scented bubbles.  
  
"So Feiona how do like the place I made it just for you. I thought we could start by taking a bath. Brittany said as she pulled Feiona's bannana's straps down and un strung her braw. Then Brittany grabbed Feiona's breast with one hand and move her other hand into her panties. She made shure to remove them as quickly as possible. Feiona turned to Brittany and did the same to her then the two helped eachother into the bath.  
  
Then Brittany submerged herself under and moved her hand across her pussy then gradually replaced it with her mouth. Feiona's organic juices' mixed with the water and flowed into Brittanies mouth. Then she came up and swollowed. "So is this what you like?, I aim to please you." Brittany said as she move closer to Feiona.   
  
Then Feiona got a jolt of energy as the Viagra started to kick in. She wraped her legs around Brittany, and moved up and down sucking on her breast. The two began to get wild as Feiona started to nibble on the right breast till it was red just as she had left the rest of her. As the two became more willing to do anything to please there mates they started to allow the other to place there finger in eachothers pussy till they reached the 13 pinicle of desire. When the near silence was interupted by the girls moans and slight squeels of pleasure. The bath had turned into everything but a bath. Then as the drugs and metaphme began to were off Feiona began become more self aware of her surroundings. How did she get here and what had she done.  
  
It all started back when the girls were little kids and they played doctor with eachother. The two began to get more willing to do almost anything to or for eachother. Soon they both began to get interested in girls more than boys till they were full out lesbians but only to themselves. She had been tempted by drugs and Viagra but the fealing was un dying and Feiona wanted more and she could only this fealing from another female.   
  
  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~##~#~#~#~#~#~~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
Hey so the titles may lack basic construction so nevermind them I made this chapter short so you would get a feal for the looks of the situation that leads them to AIDS DRUGS AND SEX 


End file.
